


Messages on the Window

by IantojJackh



Series: TW100 Drabbles [27]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantojJackh/pseuds/IantojJackh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack leaves Ianto a message on the window pane</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messages on the Window

**Title** : Messages on the Window  
 **Author** : [](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/profile)[**iantojjackh**](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating** : T  
 **Characters** : Jack and Ianto  
 **Summary** : Jack leaves Ianto a message on the window pane  
 **Disclaimer** : See profile  
 **Warning** : FLUFFY and FLUFFIER  
 **Notes** : Written for [](http://tw100.livejournal.com/profile)[**tw100**](http://tw100.livejournal.com/) challenge 301: Frost

I'm going to try to bring some more of my drabbles over here. There are probably over 100 that I've posted on my livejournal and neglected to cross post here.

  
**_Messages on the Window_ **

  


Jack smiled as he ran his finger over the window pane and thanks the the frost left there by bitter cold and the storm raging outside there was a message left behind.

  


_I love Ianto._

  


"So today you love me? That's not what you said last night." Ianto rested his chin on Jack's shoulder.  


"Well... I might have been a little frustrated last night. You told me we couldn't have sex for five months."

  


"I can't have sex either. But isn't he more important?" Ianto laid his hand on the small bulge of lover's stomach.

  
"That's why I love you."


End file.
